Fall for me, onegai !
by Ayazanekokeke
Summary: A camp joined by Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan can be fun and interesting but be joined by different players having 'unique' personalities?Plus a Smiley vs a Redhead fighting over a Kitsune? It will never be a safe camp but interesting, indeed.. ! What can the two do'aho do for them to melt the Prince's Ice? This will definitely gonna be chaotic and epic camp!
1. The start

**Fall for me, onegai!**

**A camp joined by Shohoku, Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan can be fun and interesting but be joined by different players having 'unique' personalities?Plus a Smiley vs a Redhead fighting over a Kitsune? It will never be a safe camp but interesting, indeed.. ! What can the two do'aho do for them to melt the Prince's Ice?**

**And can the unsociable Ace of Shohoku handle the confessions, attempts and interrogations coming from the the two do'aho not to mention idiots who decided to destroy his peaceful Ice Castle of a life?!**

* * *

_A/N: It has been a while since I started reading fanfic.. a friend of mine introduced me to this wonderful site and yeah..-_- got hooked up and doesnt want to stop.. So yeah.. this will be my first one so pleeeeaaassseee ..bear with me ..I just want to write something .. ^^^^ ..._

_Since I love Rukawa sooo much .. his 'Ice' is my inspirationnnn.._

_SenHanaRu ^^^.._

_so here I go!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: The start**

In a certain gym, where the squeaking and loud shouting can be heard, a well-known duo is about to start their 'daily routine' when a certain red head exclaimed his ever-so-famous laugh while doing his tensai pose after successfully,or rather after the nth time of trying shooting a commoner's shot. in.

" The tensai will never fail! nyahahahahahhaha!"

"do' ahou.. "

"Temmmeee kitssuuunneee!"

Everyone in that certain perimeter sweatdropped at this. Not only that the famous, now second year, starting players are about to start their bickering, nobody can stop the two since their newest Captain Miyagi is still at a meeting with their coach and the paper fan girl, er, Manager Ayako is likewise not around.

The other players though didn't, or rather doesn't want to get involve since they'll be facing the 'headbutt' from the redhead and a killing glare coming from their ace.

" I can't believe I'm saying this but in this certain times, I miss that old hag captain of ours.. " Mitsui Hisashi, who repeated another year and was now appointed Vice-captain of the team, smirked.

True enough, who can oppose the Akagi of Shohoku? No matter how troublesome the two sophomore can be, only Akagi can stop them..other than the glint of eye glasses coming from their coach as well as the fan from Miyagi's Aya-chan of course..

"And who are you calling old hag, you baka"

while the two players continue their 'talk', the others turned to where the voice came from- that familiar voice.

"Captain! " one of the second year gasped

And there he was- their ex-captain, Akagi Takenori together with their ex-vice captain Kiminobu Kogure who smiled at them sincerely.

"oi, oi! that's Ex-captain to you!" just like a mushroom, their newest captain came in the picture with their coach and a smiling Ayako

The newcomer noticing the still oblivious duo sighed exasperatedly. Some habits never change.

Akagi went to the two and did what he do best- stopping them and taking them like kitties in a chibi form..

once again, everyone sweatdropped. yeah, some habits never change.

" ha! what brings you here Gori? sick from your cage? nyahahahahhahah!"  
They tried not to laugh, of course, Miyagi and Mitsui cracked and had the hard time stopping themselves from laughing,.  
After the five-minute-laugh-out-loud moment of the two, and a remarkable punch in the head from a certain gori, they all gather to listen to what the coach has to say and the reason why Akagi and kogure is present at that time.

"ho ho ho ho ho ho!" - earth translation: A/N :got no clue at all!

**"Boys, we are going camping "**

* * *

A/N : well, I hope you like it ...i hope..R&R pls! ^^^


	2. Camp on the go!

**CHAPTER 2 : Camp on the go!**

_A/N er, minna..I'll just put the name of the character that centers the certain situation at the top before I begin.., neh? ^^.._

_all the names are made up..hah! can't think of anything...gomen_

**_SD ...how I wish I own you..nah.. IMPOSSIBLE_**

...

*Sakuragi.

The tensai is alone now in the boy's locker room. Megune and Gori already went home as well as the other players who wants to take the opportunity of having less practice because Coach Anzai let us end the practice earlier than usual. The only remaining that were still in the gym are the starting players and the tensai.

the reason why the old man cut our hell practise was because of the scene earlier..

**FLASHBACK. GYM..**

"EH?" excluding Ryochin, Gori, Megane-kun and Ayako, we are all a bit shock at what sensei told me, even the tensai!

"er, Camp? "Yasu asked

"ho ho ho. Akagi?" he turns to Gori who explained everything to us...

"* cough..After the National Tournament, one of the spectators was greatly impressed with the performance of our team since it was the first time that the Shohoku qualified for the nationals-"

"Of course! because you have the tensai!nyahah-*WHACK .. I-itai, Ayako-san!"

"don't shout at Aya-chan!"

"do'ahou"

"Temmeeee..Kit-" before Sakuragi could finish, a painful whip from Ayako's magical fan came and that ended their not-needed- interferance

"*cough again..As I was saying, that certain spectator approached the coach of our team, as well as the other teams like Ryonan, Shoyo, Kainan and the other teams included in Kanagawa"

The ex-captain got the hint that his old team was about to once again, interfere, so before they can ask and retort, he spare them a glance.. deadly glance.. '_good,that shut them up...for now_'

" We will be having a visitor and he'll be here for a couple of minutes or so, he will be the one to explain after all, we still have to make a decision whether we will go or not..and so, I want all of you to behave properly..." giving a special look on the four starting players of the team..

Special look interpretation: GLARE  
Special look message: GREAT PAIN if they disobey

It didn't took a while before a man with a black formal suit came into view.

"it's a pleasure meeting you all. My name is Sahadaru Ei and I am the representative of Ms. Yukiko Takeno.. the spectator your coach is talking about"

"..You see, she was really impressed by the last year's Kanagawa InterHigh as well as the game back in the Nationals..She had seen many potentials and wants them to be polished and enhance..for improvements.. She offered to your respective coach this camp for these purpose given that all expenses are guaranteed provided by .. from the travels, foods, everything are all by her expense so you all need not to worry when it comes to financial.. "

They were simply, astonished..

"Further to that, besides the professional basketball trainers she hired here in Japan, she also invited some of her acquaintances from the America to train you and improve your skills.."

, they are totally in the shocked mode..

"ugh, i-isn't it a bit..g-grand? for her to sp-spend too much for mere players like u-us..." Kogure, who didnt failed to stutter after the explanation "b-besides we're in college now, both Akagi and I..so why are we invited as well?"

"nonesense!"he said first" Like I said, she was greatly impressed by the performance last year so she wanted the previous players to participate as well. It will not affect your studies since it will be held during your vacation.."  
"...As for the money, you need not to worry..she said she has seen many potential players and she wanted to help them .."

" but there's the other prefecture,,.so why kanagawa?" -it was Micchy.

" ah..you see, Ms. Yukiko's deceased husband came from Kanagawa" he smiled sadly " It was basketball that brought them together so whenever she sees players who gives off the same passion in basketball like her husband a long time ago, it reminds her of him..and she really likes basketball "

Sakuragi and Ryouta was taken aback.. Love.. For our two hopeless romantics, the story did the trick and they wanted to join this camp made by the bond of love as they would say..

"Do'ahou" Kaede could only sigh as they watch the two ahou whine like children ..telling how romantic the story was..the others sweatdropped. Even the representative was shock on how the two high school students sniff like they watched Titanic..

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Eventually, our coach decided to join this camp since it really is a big opportunity. Akagi and Kogure were convinced too to join them hearing that the other teams from Ryonan, Shoyo and Kainan's now college student decided to join as well.. All in all, the camp is turning out to be a hell of a fun ...

"I still think this is a bit much " Sakuragi looked at their vice captain who entered the locker room and was changing followed by Ryochin

" well grand or not, it still an , Sakuragi? "

Sakuragi pose the usual tensai pose of his and laugh histerically " Of Course! nyahahahahahh!"

"do'aho"

the trio looked at the now entering shirtless Kaede Rukawa. after dressing up and getting his things, he exited slowly the followed by Mitsui who bid them goodbye .

so leaving the two buddies alone in the locker room. Sakuragi, still looking at where the exited the room..

"O-p-p-o-r-t-u-n-i-t-i-e-s Sakuragi"

Sakuragi looks at Miyagi who was smirking already

"what do you mean , Ryochin?" he was confused

There's that evil grin added the glint in Ryota's earing

"hmmmm.. school. We got to spend our entire time in the camp Together.."

"Eh?"

"Don't you want to spend your time with your kitsune? hmmmmm?"

RED..

He felt his face turned pale then turned red as tomatoes after what Miyagi have said..  
His situation made ryota more energized to tease the redhead even more..

Then his mind went to a certain ocean-like eyes..pale skin..stoic face..Kitsune

Sakuragi snapped back to reality when he heard a whistle..

he was certain miyagi knows what he was thinking!

"ah, Sakuragi..It feels great to detect your emotions and your thoughts sooo easily ha ha! "

his reactions clearly indicates that he's asking Ryota if he's that obvious

"ha ha ha/.. don't worry, you helpless baka..although you better keep your act since we are going to camp..he'll be there 24/7 almost.. unless you want to be the ever romantic and confess to him..." he was playing with Sakuragi..

"ShHHHUUUTTT UUUPPPP RRYYOCHIN!"he was redder than red! Blame his self for being careless and let Ryochin discover his 'secret'..

Miyagi was laughing like crazy. It's a good thing everyone left already and they can talk about the red's mini 'secret' openly..

Miyagi picked up his things and planned to go home too but before that, he plans to give his friend a last moment of embarassment

"oh, and S-a-k-u-r-a-g-i -kun... did I tell you I get to have the chance to ARRANGE whom we'll be our ROOMMATE?"

1...2...3... Word sinking through brain..interpretating...

and that's the time when the redhead's face was as red as his hair when he understood his friend's message

"RYOTA I'LL KILL YOU!"

A/N: er, how was that? I know..its boring bummmeeerrrr


	3. the LATE one's

A/N .. this week's kind of boring..r(resisting the urge to review my notes) * whistles... ha ha.. so I'm up again XDD

ignore my stupidity on grammar.. XD it won't kill ya' anyway *winks

and yes, sorry too for the future OOCness .. I'm making them up..grrr

Once again, SD is not mine..

* * *

**Chapter 3: Camp on the go, part 2..the Late one's**

After a week of waiting and preparing, the time has come for our basketball players for their much awaited, _some forced, obligue..whatever _camp...

A day before the camp, the Shohoku ended their practice really early so that they can prepare and rest since it will be a big day tomorrow. As for our redhead monkey- A sleepless night.

How could he, anyway? Not when a certain Captain shorty, er Miyagi reminded him of the camp 24/7 with a certain fox.. how can he sleep? He discovered that his evil buddy was teasing him about the assigning of roomates..but leaving him with a question "what if HE will be your roommate" ..

What if..what if .. Him..and his Kitsune..together in a room for a month...

_his_ kitsune... he snapped out of it and screamed.."What the-"

He actually mentioned_ his_.. like as if he owns the fox..the thought made him irrationally red!

"Gyaaaaahh! got to get some sleep!Stop popping in my head you chibi-formed fox!"

But hours had passed leaving a red headed monkey sitting like a monk in his bed, sleepless.. And will leave hin yet again late for tomorrow

* * *

Next day...

Bringing their things for the camp, the infamous Shohoku arrived at the meeting place, where the bus that will take them to the camp is. They went there an hour before the bus leaves.

When they came in, they saw the other teams were already there- Kainan, Ryonan and Shoyo as well as the other teams from Kanagawa that were invited to the said camp.

Jun Uozumi of Ryonan was the first one to notice them then followed by the Shoyo and Kainan's Ex-captains who were on a conversation with Uozumi.

" Akagi, it's been a long time"

" Uozumi.. and yes, it really is.."

And their conversation resumes adding Akagi with it. They talked about, _what else but Basketball_?

"but I still think it's really a surprise helding a great , not to mention 'expensive' camp, don't you think?" Akagi

" Well, it is . But it is still a great opportunity for us. Although the expensiveness isn't really surprising since the one who offered this is 'quite' rich" Fujima

Maki of Kainan snickered. 'quite rich' doesn't really justified their sponsor to this event.

Takeno Yukiko. They have learned that she was the wife of the late chairman of a really big corporation in Japan that branches worldwide, targeting Europian countries as well. The said chairman died two years ago and the position is taken by his brother and his wife, Yukiko. Though she has never shown her face to the media- a mistery for everybody. Neverthless, they could not expect less from the 'big time'.

" Hey Shohoku ! Where is that Red Monkey ?! turned Monkey and decide to live in a forest?"

The previous captain turned their attention to the Kainan player Kiyota. Indeed, the Sakuragi Hanamichi of Shohoku team is missing and it's five minutes before the allocated time of departure.

'_that stupid, hard-headed Sakuragi!_' Akagi could only sigh when the center of his headache now is still not there

"Matte ! The tensai has arrived!"

speaking of the monkey...

Sakuragi received a whack from their manager's fan and a scold from being late. other than that, a fight and an insult coming from the self-proclaimed super rookie of Kainan- Kiyota. He was then teased by a_ definitely _evil buddy of his, Ryota for being late.. '_probably thinking of someone_' he said with a grin

and speaking of someone..._'where is that Kitsune?'_ but decided not to voice it out since probably he's out there sleeping again. After all, he was never the latecomer of their team.

They were all having their chit chat's when they heard the frustrated shout coming from Ryonan's coach.

"HE'S STILL NOT HERE?! WHERE IS HE ?!"

" ermm, c-coah calm down.." Ikegami tried to ease their now-about-to-explode coach but failed

"HOW ?! THE BUS IS ABOUT TO LEAVE FOR ABOUT TWO MINUTES FROM NOW AND HE'S STILL NOT HERE! " then he looked once again at the third year player of his' " YOU'RE HIS BEST FRIEND, AREN'T YOU ? WHERE IS THAT LATE FRIEND OF YOURS, HUH?!"

" I don't know coach. When I came at his house, his parents told me that he already left.." Koshino reasoned

The other team continued to listen to the outraged coach of Ryonan and sweatdropped. Who is the cause of the coach's outburst? simple answer. The one and only, always late ace of the said team - Sendoh Akira.

" eh? Hey Akagi, I haven't seen your prince either"It was Hanagata of Shoyo who decided to ask them

That's when the Shohoku divert their attention from the mad coach to the ex-player of Shoyo. '_Prince?'_

" oH yeah, Where is your Kaede Rukawa anyway? " It was Maki who, then, asked noticing that there is also one remarkable player who's gone missing in action

And that's when they FINALLY notice: Where is their ace ?

"YO! sorry we were ugh, late..? "

"EHHHHH?" They became frozen at what they are seeing right now..

* * *

/_ What did they saw anyway?_

Aya: hmmmm .probably a squirrel.

_Crazy person talking to Aya:. a what? what does a fluffy animal have to do with it?_

Aya: Forget i ever mentioned it..and squirrels are not fluffy, FYI.. ponies are. Aho

_Crazy person talking to Aya:. yes, they are._

Aya: Nope. they're not. Can you mention a movie that acknowledges a Fluffy squirrel? I can give you a movie that says 'ponies are so fluffy and she's gonna die'..*ehem

_Crazy person talking to Aya_:

* thinks of a movie but stops since she can't think of anything and forgot that squirrels are not the original topic .. _er, uhmmm. . R&R pls !_


	4. His feelings as high as his hair

**Chapter 4: His feelings as high as his hair!**

Before the present time...

* * *

It has been one of the rare times when you can see a spikey-haired boy up in his rather comfortable bed of his. Even his big sister who came home from a party was taken aback when she saw her 'little baby' awake and taking a sip of hot choco at their kitchen

she was far from shocked. Akira Sendoh has never been that early. Three in the morning?!

" you're_ early_..." she started first " Who are you and what have you done to my little Akira?"

" Onee-chan... " he sweatdropped. Is it really unbelievable for him to wake up that early?

_yep..out of his character. -_-_

" t-today's our camp remember?" he said

"Hn" the only answer from her sister, Sendoh Akeena _(A/N: wow.I really think hard for her name)_

The lack of response from his sister reminded him all of a sudden of a raven-haired boy with pale skin and ocean blue eyes..

That made him unconsciously smile and blush...

" u-huh.. .. little brother gone gaga .."

She smiled and kissed her brother before going upstairs. She didn't have to question him what he's been thinking of because she is pretty sure can guess what or_ who_ the cause of his brother's sudden girly act..

When his sister was out of the image, he mentally scold himself for being overly excited and woke up almost seven hours before the meet up!

Since he got nothing to do, he just went up to his room and let himself imagine the first thing that comes into his mind- which, unsurprisingly composed of an orange ball, a basketball court, and a _boy._

_Girlish act on mode once again._

Sigh. Since when did the famous, overwhelming, talented, and handsome ace of Ryonan resigned the status Straight? '_That is madness_'.

Sure enough, he _used _to admire women of all ages that offers quite a prize for him.. He likes his popularity from his fans although admitedly never had the chance to find someone who can catch his attention badly.

His quest for finding that someone ended when a popular as his, talented and a looker like him came into view. And that someone turned out to be a_ someone_ who looks at him as a rival and who happens to be a _guy._ The unsociable Kaede Rukawa.

he sighed for the second time.

He thought first that Kaede ( _well, he decided to call him his first name, despite the disagreement of the owner of the name), _was admiring. Simply perhaps he is somewhat a reflection of himself- talented,looker and other than that, he also like his passion for the sport and how he strive for the best. Even for a guy like him, he wouldn't deny that the rookie is ravishly handsome, his still increasing fan club will prove you that.

When the one-on-one was put in the picture, things started to get differently- on his side. He started to know little by little the other parts of the Ice Prince, which he find it nice to know that he is, maybe, one of the few people who can see those parts of him. Then all of a sudden, he became the center of his lala land and daydreams, looking up always for their one-on-one's and began thinking how to convince him to call each other by fist name basis.

He even got to the point where he wanted to look good and presentable whenever they have their mini games even knowing he'll be covered with sweat no matter what, for the love of all lemons!

sighing for the third time, he took something underneath his pillow- a picture.

on the picture was no other than the ace of shohoku-sleeping innocently. He took it,_secretly_, while the other boy slept waiting for his opponent on one-on-one who was at that time late for about half an hour.

Sendoh smiled. He was not gay, he never look to a guy romantically,er evwn lustfully..NEVER. exceptions accepted- Kaede Rukawa.

He still can't get his feelings. There are many possibilities. One thing's for sure- this camp will definitely a way to wrap up everything and maybe through this he'll finally realize what his feelings towards the boy.

He puts the picture inside his wallet and look at the time 6:45 A.M. still lot of time left

"oh well, i'll just enjoy this camp and be done with it"

* * *

Sendoh was heading at the meeting place when his peripheral view caught on something- that familiar bike near a park..

he stop from his tracks and looked for the owner of the said bike. He heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes like someone was there

_"are_?" The rustling sound was caused by the owner of the bike " Kae-Rukawa-kun?"

The called person looked up from his direction- muddy, twigs and leaves on his hair and shirt, little scratches on the face. Sendoh gazed down and was frozen - there, on the hands of the Ice prince was a _black kitten.._?

Rukawa gave him the_ what-are-you-looking-at-aho_ look.

Sendoh, _ tried _not to flush red at the scene. '_He looks soooo cute while holding that kitten'_, but a gut feeling tells him not to voice it out loud.

Then all of a sudden, Rukawa mutter " pet. stubborn .bath .park"

Well, the raven-haired boy is a known ten-syllable-per-sentence so he doesn't expect much leaves the translation all by himself. He concluded that he meant to say ' It's his pet who's stubborn to get a bath and he chase him and end up in the park' ..

he rose from the bushes and started to leave. Only to be followed by the spikey-haired boy. Rukawa looks at him giving him the _why-are-you-following _look

'_wow, I'm really good at deducing his looks !'_

"You're going to the camp too, right? Might as well join you, ne?"

"Aho" a simple response but he let him be..

They went back to Kaede's house which is a few blocks from the park. Sendoh have been here for quite a few times after their one-on-one's.

His house was impressively huge. He long timed guess that Kaede's family is wealthy. It's clear too that he was probably alone on that house because he have never seen a single family member but only a few maids to accompany him there. When he asked about it once, he simply got an answer: America.

"I never knew you have a cat"

" you don't live here" _right_

The little kitten lick his paws then starts rubbing his fur to his master..Kaede got the message then put his pet in the big cushion for it to nap..

'_maybe this is where he learns how to communicate with people'_ -_-

Kaede took his bag but before he even got outside, Sendoh stopped him "er, are you sure you want to go with that look?"

Kaede was well, covered with muddy paw prints, twigs and leaves...

He suddenly took off his shirt then proceeded to take another shirt, oblivious from a flushed spikey companion of his..

* * *

" YO! sorry we're ugh, late?" it wa Sendoh

Silence.

Everyone were completely shocked seeing the two ace, _together.. A_nd Rukawa giving him a glare since he was the one who decided to go to the meeting place together which was the cause of the frozen faces of the people that were present there.

_" _You sly fox ! You're teaming up with that sunshine boy so that you can out number me!But you can't defeat a tensai! " they all regained after the sudden retort of the red head monkey and followed by the second monkey-Kiyota

"two do'aho"

"Temmmmeeee !"

And that's the end of Sendoh's alone time with _his_ kaede. . thanks to a red head '_he's always the one to ruin my time with Kaede..even sometimes on our one-on-one''_

_He sighed for the nth time._ Perhaps on this camp, a lot more 'ruin-the-time-with-kaede' will be expected specially coming from a certain Sakuragi Hanamichi..

* * *

_please, tell me what you think about *_*.. _


	5. Definitely a CHAOS !

**SD... not mine to own T_T.. uugh**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Definitely a CHAOS!**

Since the trio were the last one to come, Sakuragi, Rukawa, and Sendoh were assigned to take the last row on the bus. That didn't much help the other teams since they all know the _rivalry_ between the three..

Maki and Fujima, whose sitting together, flinch when they saw their fellow ex-captain Akagi glaring at his two teammates..like giving them the warning look. They were glad they didn't have unique players like those two to deal with, well on Fuji's team that is. But Maki is thankful enough that Kiyota was seating next to him so he can '_behave_' during their trip.

Miyagi is grinning like a mad man seeing the three. Unknown to the others, he can see the little blush on the redhead when Rukawa sat between the two.

Opposite to the three's seat were Koshino and the other two Ryonan. Koshino is aware of his friend's affection towards the Shohoku's ace and the smile confirms his theorem. Well he's always smiling but he can see that the smile on his friend a while ago and the smile now means something. He only see that kind of smile whenever the ace is having a one-on-one with a certain boy.. He was the only one on their team who knows that their ace is meeting up almost every after practice and travels a lot just to have a game with the Ace of their rival team. That's the time he put two on two together..

Koshino just sighed.. this camp will be a_ lot more_ than training..

After the blah blah blah of the coordinator , they are ready to go.  
And off they go!

* * *

Rukawa was seated between the two aho who were somewhat having their little, not so noticeable 'look fight',he doesn't know the reason but he could not care less as long as he could get his sleep. So getting his newest headphone and his Iphone_ ( His trusty walkman got into a fight with his pet and was scratched without mercy a while ago)_, he put it on and drifted to Lala land.

As soon as Rukawa was knocked off, they both stop having the 'look fight'. They did not likewise knew why they are having that fight but they sure have that gut feeling that they should _( A/N What?)_  
After what seemed an hour of trying not to look at the sleeping seatmate, they noticed that his headphone were about to fall off. Worrying that _his_ Kaede will wake up, _and of course seeing an opportunity to take care of him_, Sendoh fix the said object and even put the fox's hairlocks aside-a futile attempt because it goes back again covering Rukawa's forehead.

'_The tensai was supposed to do that!_'. He almost glared at Sendoh but choose not because he doesn't want Sendoh to know, of course. But seeing what he did to the kitsune, he can't shake off the feeling of jealousy.

" Why are you touching that walking block of stick, broom head"- instead he said that

"Kaede's not cold.." Sendoh decided to used the first name basis since the owner is still fast asleep

_'kaede?_' he was now frozen._'Are they close?_' Sakuragi can't help but be astonished on what he was hearing..

"he's always knocked off.. what a useless. . that's his only hobby.." he said irrelevantly

" he's just tired "

"nope he's 's just a stick ice block fox"

" well maybe because he's always putting his energy for good use and not being a certain blabbermouth,neh Sakuragi-kun?"

Sakuragi was shocked. Never did he imagine Sendoh like this _'did he just insulted me?'_

_'did I just did what I think I did?'_ wow, insulting somebody was definitely Out of his character. But he can't help it! Sakuragi was telling nonsense words to _his_ kaede..

"uhh, sempai..i-is everything alright ?" two brave Ryonan and Shohoku freshman decided to interfere. For an unknown reason, they're sempai were emitting auras that were not pleasant at all. Everyone could notice the aura except some whose on trip to lala Land.

Sendoh just smiled and said 'nothing' while Sakuragi looked away.

He was trying not to think about anything else when he felt something in his shoulder. Sakuragi turned his head slowly but was once again stupefied when he finally saw what it was- Kitsune's head! His shoulder became the fox's pillow! He tried not to blush_(have to keep an act)._ But it's kind of hard specially when he caught the smell of the said person- manly but intoxicating, addicting...

he pretended not to notice the head on his shoulder so he look away. But Sendoh wa definitely sure he saw a smile crept on the redhead's face, or was it his imagination?

* * *

After what seemed forever_, a five hour drive in reality_, The campers composing of eight teams from their prefecture finally arrived.

They shouldn't expect less from their sponsor, really!

Because what they are seeing in front of them was really something. The camp was located within the forest that is still part of the wide property of their sponsor. A big resedencial house is located near the camp where the said mistress usually lives whenever she's in Japan- as what Mr. Sadaharu explained. They are also welcomed by their soon trainers and facilitators.

" Ms. Yukiko wanted to welcome you all but unfortunately, she was still in the middle of some business so she sent me to tell you all that she is hoping that you will all enjoy your stay here. "- Representative Sadaharu said to them " Now for our further instructions and rules.."

He began telling them the activities and guidelines of the said camp- which were all exciting for our high schoolers and college students. " Each cabin can occupy four to six person. As what all the coaches of your team had agreed on, we decided to put you all in a random. " he started to call the names of the campers..

"Cabin A is composed of Akagi of Shohoku, Maki of Kainan, Uozumi of Ryonan and Hasegawa of Shoyo team."

"Cabin B were Kogure of Shohoku, Fujima of Shoyo, Jin from Kainan and Ikegami of Ryonan"

"Cabin C were_ ( two anonymous players from different teams XD) _Mitsui of Shohoku, Hanagata from Shoyo, from Ryonan we have Sendoh and Miyamasu of Kainan"

"Cabin D will be Miyagi of Shohoku, Koshino from kainan ,_ ( two from some anonymous team XD)"_

And the list goes on...

"Cabin F will be Fukuda of Ryonan, Sakuragi of Shohoku , Kiyota of Kainan , and _(one anonymous player)"_

They heard retorts and complaints from the you-know-who's. The whole participants,_ and the coaches as_ well, sweatdropped at the mentioned group. They could quite imagine what will happen to that cabin - _total destruction. Now, the coaches were having second thoughts why did they made a shuffle of it..._ All of them already pity the unfortunate soul who will most definitely loss his sanity after this camp, or perhaps earlier.. maybe tonight?..

Then the list goes on again, oblivious to the shouts and retorts from the monkeys of basketball...

" For our last Cabin.. Takano of Shoyo, Hikoichi of Ryonan, Yasuda of Shohoku, and Rukawa of Shohoku.."

They all went to their respective rooms and unpacked. Some decided to look around, and others decided to just sleep and rest- _you know who that is..-_-.._

* * *

Lunch time came and they all went to the cafeteria to eat.. and as expected - a chaos.

All the now college students decided to seat together . Since it's not anymore a battle of the teams momentum, the other players seat randomly and tried to make friends with the other teams..

pity those teams who can't even relate to the chaos- led by the one and only Shohoku. Akagi could only wish earth will just eat him... His team's an embarrasment!

The newly assigned captain is trying to calm the redhead who is currently having a sausage-all-you-can-eat contest with the Kainan's very own monkey, er Kiyota.. Miyagi then forgot that he was supposed to calm Sakuragi when he saw his Aya-chan and goes after her while having heart eyes and a blush..

Mitsui is having his pep talk as a sempai to the freshmen .. He was narrating his life as a gangster to the innocent first years! And the listeners? They were all paying attention like they were listening a 'I survived' story! Not to mention that the other freshmen from the other team were listening too!

On the other table , Uozumi was having the time of his life too ..their ace is having a discussion about lemons! Fukuda, having a staring contest with his food and Koshino, well scolding sendoh ...

" How did you two survived a high school life with them anyway?"Fuji who is not used on having a very interesting players asked Uozumi and Akagi

" I have that same question for a long time ago too.. " Akagi replied..

Their attention turns to the newly arrived players.. Yasuda and Hikoichi with an_ injured_ roomate..an anonymous player from the other team.. Kogure, seeing this approached the two while the other players from their table just listened to the upcoming talk..

They saw Yasuda bows apologetically to the captain of their injured roomate..

"What happened, Yasuda?" Kogure

"er..well, you see when we got to our cabin, we found Rukawa already sleeping.. when lunch came, I told him to let Rukawa be..b-but he insisted to w-wake Rukawa ...well.. you know ..what happened "

Those who knew Rukawa's love of sleeping already knew what Yasu has been telling.. And to those who heard the conversation and doesn't know yet have made a conclusion and based on Akagi and Kogure's reaction...they knew their conclusion was right..

_INTERRUPT KAEDE RUKAWA'S SLEEP AND FACE THE CONSEQUENCE- **PAIN**.GREAT PAIN.._

Akagi mentally slap himself.. HOW DID HE MANAGE TO BE TEAM UP WITH THEM ANYWAY?

* * *

Lunch time is almost done and still no Kaede Rukawa showed up..

The other teams were gone and only some of the players of Kainan, Shohoku, Shoyo and Ryonan remained..

"Ne, I think I'll wake Rukawa-kun now ~"

_"EH?"_ what Sendoh said earned a lot of reactions from the players there.. specially a redheaded monkey. . .

" Ha! You think you can wake that Kitsune? Nyahahahahahah! You'll end up beaten !"

" But I've done it many times already.." remembering their one-on-one's ._.although he just dodge the punches coming from the disturbed fox_

_" HUUUUHHH?"_ again... the listeners went **wtf..**.

" why, s-a-k-u-r-a-g-i.. do YOU want to wake him up instead? "

" Shut Up Captain Shorty! "

"How dare you insult me in front of my Aya-chan! " Miyagi retorted " Well maybe YOU can't wake up Rukawa.. ha ha haa ha! Not only can Sendoh beat you up in a pulp inside the court, he can still beat you OUTSIDE .." well, Miyagi doesn't really care if their listeners can get the second meaning of what he have said .. Sakuragi insulted him in front of his beloved Aya-chan..!

" HAH! I'll show you Ryochin and YOU" points at Sendoh ,._ Sendoh was like 'me?' _ "I'll show you how great the Tensai is! I'll wake up that Kitsune without having a fight with him and I'll do it better than YOu!"

After that he stormed out of the Caft and went to the cabin..

Sendoh, out of *ehem.. _jealousy_ instinct, went after Sakuragi..

and leaves the dumbfounded viewers...

"Ugh. . .What the hell happened?"

Of course, they have noooo clue at all. . .

* * *

* Rukawa

Finally, I could rest /..

Since I'm speaking to myself, I don't need to be a 'look on my expressions to get what im saying' look and the lack of words method of communicating. . .

sigh. . I'm here at the cabin and was the first one to get here. . I left Yasuda already because I wanted to have some peace. . and away from the two aho..

He remembered the two idiots at the bus. . he doesn't know why the hell those two were acting like rivals. well, the redhead do'aho is always treating everyone as rivals.. Oh well, he got nothing to do with it anyway..

_(A/N Oh how wrong you are, Rukawa-kun...*wink)_

I decided to just leave my things unpacked and went to sleep. .

I believe it was lunch time when an Aho woke me up.. I think I might have punch and kick him after that, I can't remember.. -_-

I couldn't sleep anymore but I still don't want to go since I'm pretty sure the cafeteria is in disaster.. I don't trust my sempai will behave and I'm sure some monkeys will start bickering and I will have no choice but have the sideline 'Do'aho' on those converstations.. -_-

I still have my eyes closed when I heard a rustling sound coming from outside the cabin ._ probably squirrels.._

_(A/N what's with the squirrels these days? XDDD)_

I was about to go to sleep again when I felt someone was watching me .. which gave me a creepy feeling.. so I stand up abruptly and looked at the window ...no one. .

Then the door opened . . . .

* * *

I followed Sakuragi .. I tried to call him but he was damn so fast.. so I failed on informing him that he was going at the wrong way. . .

Well, he'll be back probably.. so now, Off I go to my kaede..

I opened the cabin and was frozen after that.. . .

Rukawa looked at me and raised an eyebrow. . I tried not to flush pink and ravish him there and then_ 'bad Sendoh!' _

Kaede was topless, for the love of lemons! well, it's not as if it was the first time.. but seeing him twice today with the same attire_,lack of_ was really troubling..it's like he's teasing him already! . .

"Er, what are you doing?. . " he asked Kaede because he was standing and was looking at the window. .

"Squirrels.." was his only answer. .

"Oh.. well, come on.. it's lunch time already.."

" hn.." back to his minimal communication but took his shirt and followed Sendoh nonetheless.

* * *

" Where am I?"

Sakuragi, the tensai is definitely not heading to the kitsune's cabin. . .

He scratched his head. Might as well go back .. _damn_

_"eh? what was that?/" _ he heard a rustling sound coming from the left side.. When he went there he have seen no one..

" Are? "

He looked down after noticing something on the ground .. a photo

It was Kitsune's !

_'what is Kitsune's picture doing here?'_

It was definitely a stolen shot. . It was Rukawa while cleaning an orange ball on a park. .with a kitten beside him. .

Being a do'aho he was.. he completely forgot the logical question 'what's the picture doing there' and just concentrated on the _cute,_he dare to say image of his kitsune. . .

* * *

Somewhere. . . . .

after the subordinate left, someone took what that person gave and pinned it together with the other pictures that were on the wall. . a picture of Kaede Rukawa sleeping inside his cabin. ._ addition to the collection.._

_That said person traced the the boy's face- from his hair down to his sophisticated jawline.. a smile crept on that person's face. . " so beautiful. ."_

The person then left the room after giving a glance at the pictures at the table. .

At the table where pictures of the Ace of Ryonan having his one-on-one with a raven boy, And a red haired boy having a bickering momentum with a boy named Kaede Rukawa. .

* * *

Ola! Finally the end of Chapter 5. . .

" Who's the 'person' anyway? . . "

Thank you for reading minna ^_^ . . And forgive me *bowssss.. for all the wrong grammar and spelling ..bear with me.. .

It's back to the dreading word called SCHOOL. . I'll update as soon as I turned squirrels again...


	6. From ReD hate to love

_A/N : er, minna.. arigatou ****bowssssss for reading my first ever story ^^^ you are all a confidence booster source_

_.. gomen.. please forgive me for all the grammatical erros..since English is not my first language.._

**SD is definitely not mine.**_.although there's that desire you wish you were XD_

* * *

**Chapter 6: From RED hate ...to love**

Camp started really early the next morning. Because of this, everyone was obligue to be up at dawn and for the not-morning person, this is definitely dreadfully aweful experience...

Akagi, Maki, Uozumi and Hasegawa were the first one's to arrive at their cafeteria. Then comes Fujima, Kogure, Jin and Ikegami. The other participants arrive soon after that.

Hanagata, Mitsui, and Miyamasu's group were the only roomates that were missing a member. When asked, they told them they agreed on leaving an ace who is particularly, still at the process of fixing his spikey hair-_they got a hunch thet this was one of the main reasons of his tardiness ..._

_Fortunately for the player who received the wrath of a disturbed fo_x, he learned the hard way that trying to wake up a sleeping kitsune is a big no, no..- they all came together though, kick and punch free..

One of the cabins there,_particularly made up of a self-proclaimed tensai,self-proclaimed super rookie and a weirdo freak,_ the peace of the part of their forest were diminished right after they started bickering. Poor anoymous player who is trying hard to keep his sanity for the rest of the camp after seeing the chaos the three could bring, he doesn't know if he still looking forward on having sleeps for the whole duration of the camp!

After an epic breakfast, they were all called at the prestigious gym

_(A/N let's say this camp is a classic and has a very, very expensive touch into it, ne? ^_~)_

"The following activities will be posted in our bulletin board the day after the to that, you will also receive a personal copy that contains the schedule and the members or groups you will belonged to"]

_"_Just like I have told you all yesterday, you will not be grouped according to your respective schools but depends on yur trainers or you will be shuffled and will be selected randomly..As you are all aware of, this camp is not just for basketball only but also a camp that will give different activities that are enjoyable and can help you develop your skills, communication with others, and to help you improve on how to cope up with different unexpected turn out events.."

" we wanted you all to enjoy this camp and develop good sportmanship so any unecessary fights, applying violence that could harm your fellow campers or can affect the events will not be tolerated and deserving punishment will be given.."

Excitement rises when the facilitators announced that the first activity will be a practice game.

" As I mention your names, please forward and get your uniforms"

_'HAI'_

" Shinichi Maki"

"Uozumi Jun"

"Hisashi Mitsui"

"Toru Hanagata"

"Kenji Fujima"

The names earned a lot of 'Oh's' and'Whoa' from the crowd. Specially the once rivals Maki and Fujima. They were all anticipating for the opposing team that can hopefully match the amazing team up

"Second groups will be Akagi Takenori"

"Ryota Miyagi"

"Jun Soichiro"

Whispers spread errupted right after the three mentioned name.

"Maki Sempai? and Jin Sempai?.. whoa.." It was KIyota who could not contain his excitement for the battle that will soon be held

"The last two will be Kaede Rukawa and Sendoh Akira"

A pause.

They were all silent after a minute or so before somebody decided to end it

_"What the hell?! . . ."_

"This will gonna be a hell of a match" it was Ikegami who snickered

"You bet it will!" seconded by Hasegawa

"Maa, I'm not quite sure if this will still be just a simple practice game after all.." Kogure stated nervously but he was as excited as the others were !

" You up for this, Maki?" Fujima asks his former rival who is beside him

Maki looks at the opposing team, he griined " Well..." he then took a glance at the last two boys that were called " let's see how 'good' those two were..as a team"

Every participants of the camp were present on the said all knew they are exceptionally good skilled players, what takes their interest the most was the question on their mind : Can they play as a team? Summing the facts that they came from different schools and were rivals inside the court that involves an orange ball.. well, they are about to find out

_*Referee whistles..._

* * *

"Hell..."

Game Score:

120- 121

Favoring the team B..

Sakuragi, though he would not admit it_ ever, _got his hairs on his back stand too like everyone else all throughout the game.._" So this is how THEY can play as a team"_

Every participants were holding their breaths before Sendoh made a fake shot, which Maki sees- but what they did not see was the receiver of the fake-shot-but-eventually-a-pass, Rukawa. Who, made a two-point shot that served as the finale shot..- being them the victor..

If they really didn't know, they almost forgot that those players came from different teams! Even the coaches did not expect that they can be this 'compatible' with their former rivals-like they were teammates before!

Fujima became scarier strategist having Maki by his side:they were almost unstoppable! Uozumi and Hanagata at the center like great walls that were hard to break through. Mitsui's shot were as effecient as ever even his stamina greatly improved too since he did not overused it that much because of his teammates.

On the other hand, Akagi became the captain of their team. Surprisingly, he was followed and respected and served pillar of strength of their team, as if he was their team captain ever since! They did not expect Jin to be a scary player when facing his old captain Maki. His shots were incredible and Miyagi with his steals, pass and assists.. his plays were much much noticeable during their game..despite facing the two great point guards of the prefecture._ 'never underestimate the shorties' _The famous Sendoh Akira with skilled basketball plays, shifting from assisting to offense. And Kaede Rukawa as a super rookie, making unbelievable shots- more importanly, an offense maniac..

If they all analyze everything, they seem to fit with each other. Their skills match up with the the other can do, the oppose can measure it up likewise.

_What they weren't expecting were the monsters inside the court._

It was like they knew what to do without having an eye contact or telling the other. They surely did not imagined Kaede Rukawa teaming up with Sendoh not individually but as partners!And Sendoh was backing up his partner like he knew Rukawa like the palm of his hand !

Their opposing team had a hard time dealing with the unexpected plays, tactics, from attacking to simply assisting.. unpredictable mostly.. _definitely monsters.._

_It was a hard but worthy game.._

* * *

"wow.. I can't believe I'm seeing this..The Sakuragi Hanamichi dared to sulk? The world must be ending!"

Unlike what the new captain of Shohoku is expecting, his friend just looked at him then returned his gaze at the lake in front of them. They discovered that lake yesterday when Miyagi went out to look for the missing Sakuragi and eventually find hin in this place..

Miyagi had notice his friend's gloomy aura after the practice game. It became more obvious when he began OC the whole day- no 'Ore wa Tensai' song, the pose and even his disturbing laughs were all gone ..

Miyagi stretched his legs and sit beside the sulking redhead " ya' know, you can't just compare yourself with others then start sulking after that.. "

"How did you-"

"Seriously, Hanamichi?" he looks at him like he was some idiot " Your expressions gives out every inch of what you're feeling..You're certainly not the most secretive person I know."

"Even if that Sendoh is far more skilled player than you and he can easily be by the fox's side..that doesn't really mean you're no match for a guy like him..I mean, sure he got the looks, the smile-"

"Wow, Really Ryochin? Do I have to thank you for summing that up?"

After seeing that practice game, he couldn't help but feel intimidated by it. 'Those two seem fit together'' they should be teammates!' ' wow..they looked so, good with each other' .. those were the words he'd been hearing since that morning..Surely, he had seen them lot of times on their one-on-one's, the two deserves to be called rivals, and now-_partners?_

If he got all the guts to tell them his feelings right through their faces, he wanted to be at match with those two..he wanted to be called a deserving rival too.. not only that, he wants to be _his_ partner. NOt the do'aho he sees in him..It made him sulk even more after all, he was always the do'aho in the eyes of Kitsune , maybe a nuisance and an extra load to their team?

he sighed heavily "this is so not me...what a crap"

* * *

**Flashback...**

When Rukawa rejected Haruko's feelings , he threw a fit once he found out about her crying because of the stupid fox.

He was badmouthing Rukawa like hell he could not remember if he's still right.. Perhaps on the back of his mind, he knew he was exaggerating-but he did not care at that moment..

He _saw_ pain through those blue eyes but vanished immediately..they were the only one in the gym that time when he confronted him

"But he likes you ! And you just turned her down!"

"But I don't" he said to him " You're just putting your failures on me. Why hate me for something I didn't intentionally do?Do you really think she'll be happy once I accept her then eventually figures on her own that I don't feel the same way ? Isn't pretending far more hurtful than being honest with her, Hanamichi?"

" Maybe if you've just been brave enough and tell her your feelings towards her, things would've turned out differently in the first place.."

He was left there afterwards,.. . He didn't know what was even shocking, Rukawa calling him Hanamichi and talked like a normal one..or those words that really gave him a big slap..

After that eventful night, Rukawa distanced himself to him. He doesn't call him do'aho anymore, heck, he's even treating him like he doesn't even exist! He felt frustrated but felt guilty the same time..

It wasn't after his back injury and a new discovery had he change the way he see things- specially the way he looks at the certain Kitsune..

The discovery of his center of affection- Haruko, and his best friend Yohei _together,_ was a total devastating news for , those two fell for each other after Haruko got dumped and Yohei was the one who comforted her..

So Sakuragi did what a_ rational _broken-heart guy would do- runaway.

Well that damn hurts like bull crap! Then he started to get into a fight and doesn't give a damn if those gangs were there to get their revenge.. since he beat the crap out of them back in middle school.

"do'aho"

Those were the words that got him back to reality..

"you really are a complete idiot, aren't you?"

They were both lying in the grassy field. Panting and bleeding- it was a messy fight because they were outnumbered..

" Why did you help me, Kitsune?"

"because you're an idiot"

"that doesn't answer anything! You Icy fox!"

"Akagi's sister is crying"

"Wha-?"

Rukawa isn't looking at him but he heard him ..

"Your friend broke up with her..said He can't bear that your friendship will fall apart ..he said he should've supressed his feelings and never have confessed to her..

" Your precious Haruko is crying..you're friend broke up with her because he's thinking about your feelings even though he really likes her.."

He still couldn't put two on two's..'Yohei..did that, for him?.."

"You have such nice friends..too bad they got wrap up with your selfishness"

"What?! They're the one's who betrayed me! "

"Betrayed you? Was it their fault now?Do you own their feelings? Are you happy now?"

" Stop asking me you fox! I don't know okay!"

Well he was angry alright.. but is he happy NOW? He saw Yohei and Haruko's eye each other and he knew, they were really in love with each other.. And Yohei broke up with Haruko, for him? And this fox is making him crazy!

" I see, the guilt's hunting you down now.."

"shut up you kitsune! You're also selfish and self-centered!Hah! stop talking like you're not thinking but yourself too!" even though Rukawa was giving him the blow, he couldn't let his pride crush completely..

Rukawa stand up and Sakuragi was now facing his back

"I don't think of others because I don't have one"

He was once again frozen like an ice ...

After that incident, things turned out okay between him and Haruko and Yohei.. He was the one who patch things between the two. That was the time he realize taht he never really did 'love' Haruko the way his best friend loved her.. Perhaps a mere infatuation or adoration .. now, she was like her little sister..

He doesn't know when and how- all he know is that he began noticing his moves, the way he acts. . everything around Kaede Rukawa.. What was even weirder was when he starts to notice _him.. how his hair falls, the color of his eyes, his skin.. his voice.. _

"Of course the tensai's not gay! Gyah! That KItsune is driving me crazy!"

"You're what?"

It was Miyagi.. that was the time he discovered his little 'observation habit' of watching their team's ace.. He told him everything..his dilema and his confusions whenever he sees that fox..But he was glad that he did not misjudge him..

"well.. we got our own prefers of whom to like, right? Who am I to judge you.. though if you're still confuse about everything, do it slowly.. It's kind of shocking to you as well but don't be disgusted about yourself Sakuragi.. liking someone isn't a bad thing..no one's gonna kill ya if you start liking somebody.."

* * *

_Sighed..._

_'Discover my ass.. this is crazy'_

It had been long time since he 'sort' out his feelings towards Rukawa.. And that sorting turned out that he really likes him.. and it's getting fatal.. and he doesn't like it one bit

" is Captain and do'aho dating? ..hnn"

they both turned their heads to the source of that very familiar voice..

"kitsune"

* * *

_A/N.. I know this is kind of boring..I better change the gender Humor..-_- .._

_Well, I just viewed the Redhead.. XD.._

_Thanks for reading ^^^.. _

_peak to next chappy : Confrontation between Rivals :))_


	7. Confrontation between Rivals!

_Sighed..._

_'Discover my ass.. this is crazy'_

It had been long time since he 'sort' out his feelings towards Rukawa.. And that sorting turned out that he really likes him.. and it's getting fatal.. and he doesn't like it one bit

" is Captain and do'aho dating? ..hnn"

they both turned their heads to the source of that very familiar voice..

"kitsune"

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confrontation between Rivals!**

"Kitsune"

Rukawa raises an eyebrow.. He didn't expect the two to be seen on such, _dare he say_..romantic place together..

He was told by their former captain,_ more like forced_, to look for the two idiots who disappeared right after dinner.. and then he found them there..

"you got the wrong looks there Rukawa.." said Miyagi..He then looked at his companion..like they were talking with their minds

_'weirdos..'_

"Well, I'll go ahead now..mine's cabin is way opposite from the two of you so..see ya" His captain pat his shoulder then walks away. They shortly followed after that..

He noticed the do'aho was acting more idiot than he was since that morning.. It was nerve wrecking truth to be told.. he wasn't used to this redhead's aura..

he stopped his tracks..'_ i'm definitely possesed coz I dare doing this'_

" you're being a worse do'aho since morning..." that's all he could mutter

His voice was low but Sakuragi heard him- he was speechless.. So Kitsune did notice his strang behaviour !..'_so he wasn't invisible to him after all.._he felt happy for some reason..

"Ugh.. uhmm.."

"spit it out already.."

"Say, ugh.. K-kitsune..Say, y-you like this person ..b-but you're hesitant to let that person know..because he might laugh or ...r-rejected by that person..'

" so you like someone? "

" N-No! i-im just telling you a friend, that's right! a friend's situation!"

_'liar'_

"s-so, what do you think does m-my 'friend' should do.."

"Not doing anything is the same as being a coward.."

He decided to leave him when the do'aho decided to be stuck there like a statue,..  
He knew he shouldn't care... heck, it's not his business to mind at all!But the curiosity always irked him..

'_who's the person the do'aho likes?'_

_But then he just shrugged his thoughts.. doesn't concern me anyway.._

* * *

"you're getting better, ne Rukawa-kun"

"hn.."I just response shortly

It was Sunday and we are given the 'day-off' and allowed us to do whatever we want..but of course, what will an obssesed with orange ball do but to play Basketball -_-

"this camp sure is fancy, don't you think Rukawa-kun?"

it is 'fancy'..Everything inside this camp screams 'money'. But this isn't a shock for me though..

"Rukawa-kun!"

Oh, right..I'm with the spikey head today.I almost driffted off to sleep..

"mou, Rukawa, you're drifting off to lala land, are you not?"

"Aho"

Sendoh's really is smilling a lot..Though I'm kinda thankful that he did not dare call me by my first name again, the last time he did that, I almost punched him but I didn't. That will be not cool at all

"kAEDE-kun!"

I glared at him.. That snapped me out from my current 'analyzing-of-things' trance..Out of the blue, he laughed

"Weirdo"

He wiped off his imaginary tears before looking at me " Finally, I got to see an emotion from you! "

"Is my emotion an entertainment to you?" I kept on glaring at him

"You really don't like me calling your first name, do you?"

"We're not close" I replied.

I think I've heard him say 'ouch' but he'll never say that, right? We're just rivals playing one-on-one

"I thought we're friends.." I don't know if those 'im-hurt-by-your-words' looks are real or not..

"I suppose... but I did not say we're close"Well, he is...a friend

He really is unpredictable, really.. He was beaming again as if I just made his day..

_'he's really, definitely weird'_

"ne, Rukawa-kun,. can I ask you a question?"

I raised an knows the meaning to it anyway_ ' Yeah,.. ' _something like that

" what if you like someone...and..."

If he's not Rukawa Kaede, he might have put some joke seeing his rival's serious face..but no, he IS Kaede Rukawa..

'wait.. like someone?'

Somehow, he remembered a guy with a red hair who also confessed something about 'liking someone'

_'what's with the liking of someone these days?'_

" So?''

"So ugh.. and then you really, really wanted to confess but, but your hesitant because you got this feeling that that someone will not take you seriously..And think maybe that you're just playin' stupid"

_'wow, soo The Sendoh Akira knows the word hesitant...'_

Surely, he can't be that in shock..not after the do'aho Sakuragi knows it too just because of the person he likes

'Maybe the person they like must be abnormal,.or dense? that even this playboy goofy sendoh and dare, he say, the loudmouth tensai to even stutter..'

_'Those girls must've been so oblivious'_

_( A/N..Yeah..soo oblivious, Rukawa-_-)_

I sighed and looked at Sendoh 'what do those two think of me? Adviser? I'm a basketball player not some preacher wannabe ..idiots'

* * *

"so?"

Sendoh could not get what Rukawa's response meant this time

"P-pardon?"

Rukawa let out a sigh.."You're really like that do'aho"..he whisper to himself which he apparently heard

_'do'aho?.. eh, Sakuragi?' _now he's even more confused

" You'll never know until you try.." Rukawa once again took the ball and mentioned 'another game'

_'if you dont try...' _Sendoh smiled finally registering what the boy with him meant by his message

'yeah.. I WILL definitely try '

* * *

'Che, where's that Kitsune anyway?'

It's already late at night and the Kitsune hasn't return from his cabin yet

How did Sakuragi know? It's all thanks to his 'influence' on a certain Ryonan that is currently Rukawa's of course, not letting Hikoichi notice that he really IS looking for Rukawa

" he hasn't been home since this morning, Sakuragi.." Hikoichi told him earlier

'It's now or never!' Sakuragi says to himself..tonight, he'll DEFINITELY not going to turn tail and be a coward!

Then he heard foortsteps approching his place .And then, he saw him .."_ Eh? What is Sendoh doing with him?"_

* * *

Sendoh was talking while his companion was obviously silently listening.._or is he?_

Sendoh had insited on taking him home despite all the glares Rukawa had sent him.. They settled with a game, and unfortunately, beating him by three points..It doesn't really bother the Ace of Shohoku except for the fact that he feels like he's a lady being taken care of,,and it is so unRukawa like!

"Do'aho"

"HUH?" Sendoh suddenly stops when he heard the boy beside wasn't even talking too stupidly to ba called a was about to defend himself but notices his companion's stare wasn't on his .. 'Sakuragi?'

* * *

"Konbanwa Sakuragi"

"Kitsune, can I talk to you?"

He was ignored by the redhead'wow'..Sendoh,then, noticed that Rukawa was about to agree to the redhead..A sudden pang of panic rush through him.. The talk somehow triggered his_ jealousy hormones i_nside him..

"Let's go, Rukawa-kun" he decided to ignore Sakuragi likewise

_'Did that broomhead ignored the tensai?!_' He narrows his eyes..

"temme, Smiley face! "

"Its dark, Sakuragi..and besides, isn't your cabin's FAR from here? And you can say it here WITH ME.. Is there's something wrong with that settlement?" He really got the feeling not to let that Sakuragi be alone with his KAede

"Of course, there something wrong! The Kitsune and I WILL talk WITHOUT you"

"What's with the privacy escapade, Sakuragi?"

"That's between me and kitsune! This doesn't concern you!"

* * *

_' wow.. I'm being ignored here'_ Rukawa can't help but notice the two boys who's now slowly emitting unpleasant aura..And forgetting he even existed at that

'what's with these two'

"Let's go, Rukawa-kun" Sendoh tugs his left arm

"I said, WE ARE GOING TO TALK! Don't interfere !" Skuragi then took his other free arm

"he'll go with me, Sakuragi..whatever your matters with him can be settled tomorrow"Rukawa didn't even know Sendoh could say a name with such evilness

"You let go, you smiley face"

"YOU let go"

" no. YOU"

"YOU"

"TEEEMMMEEEE"

Veins started to pop on the fox's head..being tug by two huge fellow is not a pleasant experience ant what pisses him off was that he was feeling, once again, like a lady being fight over by the two!

* * *

NEither of the two are going to give in from their current YOULETGO momentum..Not until they suddenly felt a huge drop of atmosphere within their perimeter

**"YOU BOTH LET GO"**

"Rukawa/Kitsune" They answered at the same time

**"Let... go" **and they immediately did , not liking the death aura their center of affection was giving off..And once they let go, without even a single word, Rukawa left them

* * *

The two of them left agape at the earlier scene

"Tsk..Your fault you dork smiley!" Sakuragi cant help but be furious..he couldve told Rukawa the confession part..if it werent for a mingle idiot

"sakuragi/.." He stopped his 'howtokillsendoh' on his mind when he heard the seriousness from Sendoh's voice "do you...Do You Like Rukawa?"

'to tell or not to tell?'

_"don't be a coward! you are a tensai! Haha! tell him so that he'll know where to put his nose at!"_

_'_yeh..!'

He turns to the other guy and put his hands on his pocket with a smug_ (A/N_ Trying_ to be cool, eh Sakuragi?)_

"Yeah.. I DO LIKE him..Got a prob with that?"

'SAKURAGI LIKES RUKAWA TOO' those were the words that registered on Sendoh's mind.. and one conclusion could be put into it : RIVAL

" Now you know.. I really dont give a crap if you blabber it out loud..Im going to tell him anyway..sa BACK OFF SENDOH"

**"NO"**

**"WHAT?!"**

**"I LIKE RUKAWA TOO...SO YOU BACK OFF"**

* * *

_done with this crap! er, chapt!_

_'so what will happen now ..? Will they both get their 'confession moment' with a certain fox, or will they decide to turn squirrels and chase acorns?_

_Review, please?..changed the rank.. safe safe safety first XD_

_Your suggestions minna will be much appreciated ^^.. _

_ugh...got soo many deadlines regarding school stuffs.. T_T..im off! soo yeah..maybe my updates will have to wait after a week perhaps.. got to finish some craps from school T_T .._

_Ja~ne_


	8. The Mitsui Theorem

_Sakuragi Hanamichi, claimed tensai..declared by him, of course.. discovered his 'rival' in the form of the other team's Ace.. the Famous Smiley Sendoh Akira!_

_ho ho ho.. so what will happen now? And who will be the first to proclaim his love on an oblivious sleepy head Rukawa..._

_(A/N /..im palpitating a while ago. O_O I went to my doctor..then viola! too much caffeine -_- .. geez, I gotta stop drinking coffee ...T_T)_

**_OWning SD... Dream on AYA!_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Mitsui Theorem**

"Is it just me, or those two were being I dont know,. uhm.. immature?"

Maki, hearing his teammate Jin,looks at the two guys he was referring to and wince after that

They are currently at the cafeteria having their suppose to be 'peaceful' snack time, _which is impossible on their case.._

Sakuragi was just finishing his tenth burger just as Sendoh was finishing his likewise. Its nothing serious really, since they're rather athletic and needed a big appetite. However, the look on their eyes is saying something far from just having to satisfied their stomach

"Are those two..competing with each other?"Fujima can't help but voice his opinion

"I really don't care about that, but those two sure are giving headaches to their captains" Hanagata answered all the while eyeing the captains of those two idiots, who were currently trying to ignore their embarrasing team member but fails miserably..somehow, they all sensed that those two will suffer dearly later from their furious captains..

Maki of Kainan was relieved enough because his troublesome member, Kiyota, didnt dare to join those two, er, more like he received glare from Sendoh and a painful headbutt from Sakuragi, much to Maki's luck

They were starting to put conclusions here and there, that those two were indeed having their competition for reason they still not know. it has been days since they started having their mini, immature, games..like who goes first, if who is the first listed, who gets things first...'purely immature' .. The two don't voice it out loud but they got the clues to confirm their suspicions..

And somehow, on those times that these two confront each other, an unfortunate soul always gets involve..- _Rukawa_..Just like today, he was seated between the two while they eat at their stomach's content

"He's gonna snap any minute now" Ayako, just came in and seen the two, grins..She can see clearly those angry veins on their ace already

The basketball players didn't have the chance to ask Ayako on how she knows it because Rukawa suddenly stands and left the two who also stopped eating..Their eyes followed the boy who went to his sempai's table- Miyagi and MItsui's..

"Like a maiden running away from his two prince, quiet cliche dont ya' think Rukawa " Mitsui teases his kohai and received a deadly glare later after that

"Shutting up" he said but his grin never left his. He had some conclusions about the two idiots building inside his crazy mind..He just need some evidence for his theory to be proven true.

Mitsui can still sense the eyes of the two dorks' on the other table..if he need proofs.. he can 'gather' like right now.. At that, an idea pops on his mind..

"Ma, maa,..Im just playing around, ne rukawa?" He said while putting his hands on Rukawa's shoulder, while massaging it quiet 'seductively'.. making sure his two idiotic audience can see the show clearly

And man! Their reactions were priceless! If he knew he'll get a fun entertainment like this, he could've done it a long time ago, maybe doing these on Miyagi's Aya chan too.. Oh, that will be worth it, despite he'll definitely receive a deadly whip from the Fan of Ayako and Miyagi's 'ill-kill-you-for-touching-aya-chan' momentum..

Yeah, He now knows everything. He snickered._.'man, never thought of those two..' _but never mind that, he still wanted some 'fun-ish' time..and he's not finished yet.._ 'ah, things you could do when bored'_

_"_Come,_ Kaede_.. give your sempai a kiss" he puckered his lips and leaned closer to the now petrified ace..

Just as he was about to 'kiss' his kohai, he felt a force pulling him away..far away from the boy

" That's not a very good thing to do to your fellow teammate Mitsui~sempai" Sendoh's voice were stern..nevermind the 'howdidhegetthere' part.. he was scary, and Mitsui will never, ever admit he was scared looking at the boy's fearful gaze. He was the one holding Rukawa's stiffen body, like a little kid protected by his mom .. While fearing for that gaze, he was also fearing for his shoulder..and damn, it hurts!

" Temmmeee..Mitchy, just what are you trying to do, huh?!" Sakuragi was crushing his shoulder.. _'And what are you trying to do?Crush me?!Geez, lower years doesnt know the word respect at all!'_

Instead of answering back, which will just cause his lifespan to lessen, he just laughed nervously and raised his hands trying to look defeated ..which he was, by the way.

"We are just simply, teasing around ..ya know..right, Rukawa?"

Mitsui saw fear on the Ice King's oceanic mesmerizing eyes.. 'wait, fear?' ..He's not sure if it was real, but he just shrugged it._.probably it was his own fear for the two deadly people who are now wanting to kill him painfully, slowly_..besides, it was just a tease, why would an iceblock be scared, right?

"How about you, Sakuragi? Sendoh? What were the two of you doing here? You're both acting possesively,..like as if you two LIKE Rukawa.." He said it out loud, loud enough for the others to hear..'_revenge' .._

And just like that, they let go immediately as if they touched something that made them back off.. _'HAH!THIS IS WAY EXCITING THAN WATCHIN' MIYAGI RUN LIKE A STUPID MAD MAN FOR HIS AYA-CHAN!'_

_And then the two decided to forget his existence .._

"Rukawa-... are you alright?''

0ne vein pops..

"Oi Kitsune.. !"

Second...

"Did he harassed you or what?"

...

" Kitsune! Answer back!Are you traumatized or what?"

SEndoh starts checking his body.. like some virus detector..

"Damn you, Mitchy! Look at Kitsune.. traumatizing him like that! You,re really a disgrace.. you even bother a kitsune like him!"

vein pops pops pops...

_' This is gonna be good'_ Mitsui says.. seeing the certain ace hovering evil to the really oblivious dorks._.' __ those two are really stupid! They've really done it'_

"Should we bring him to the clinic?!" Panic sendoh says

" I'll bring the Kitsune to the clinic since I'm the tensai!"

"You'll end up bickering..so I'll just take him to the clinic..since i'm the one who suggested this"

"Im about to say that! You just copy that from my genius mind!"

_'Oh boy'_

'eh?' They haven't regained their thoughts yet when the center of affection stands up, leaving them for the second time..Of course, being stupidly oblivious that Rukawa was beyond pissed, follows too

**_"Fuck off"_**_ (english word..)_

It was a second or to when they finally get the english words that Rukawa have said to them.. and they were left dumbfounded

* * *

Next Day...

"It's been years since I've seen him like that"

Hikoichi, Kogure, Koshino, Miyagi and Mitsui turns their attention to the paper fan manager. They are currently having a break after the tiring activity they've been to.

"Who?" Koshino then ask

"R-u-k-a-w-a"

Mitsui snorts after hearing that "well, he's mad alright.."_ those two were idiots anyway_

"Hmmnn.. how can you say he's mad, Ayako-san?Rukawa seems normal.." Hikoichi says while looking at the said ace

"Normal? he's not even sleeping!" Ayako exclaimed

The two Ryonan player sweatdropped.._ 'not sleeping? ,.But it's morning already/...'_

Kogure, already guessing their thoughts, explained " ehe.. it's Rukawa's 'habit'.. a-and yeah, I notice he's not sleeping that much now..b-but I don't think that's because he's mad..maybe he decided not to sleep whenever he's not doing anything?"

Mitsui, Miyagi and Ayako looked at Kogure like he's gone mad.. The Sleeping ace? Decided to get rid of SLEEPING?

" Are you also saying pigs gone flying, Kogure?" -Mitsui

"I'm not saying it's a base, Kogure-sempai..It's just that he's not acting normal today..And yeah, it started yesterday when some stupid sempai who is bored made some stupid scenery, right Mitsui~kun?" And mitsui gulps_ hard... _" And added those two idiots..they've really got into Rukawa's nerves"

"Yesterday was really a scene..neh, why did you even did that, Mitsui? He was pissed off before that with those two, and you have to add some gas to the flame" Ayako was interrogating him already..not trusting Mitsui is a must

"he's mad..so what? It's not like he's gonna be mad for the whole month..besides, he's mad with those two, not with us" and on cue, they saw the two idiots..

Rukawa was lying on the grass when Sendoh approached him, followed by Sakuragi. They conclude that Sendoh was talking to Rukawa for a one-on-one game, just to be ignored by the said cold prince. But he doesnt know the word give up, so once again, he tries.. even holding the boy's arm, like urging him to get up

_'stupid, you dork!. you're making it worst!' _Koshino metally slapped himself..

Then they heard the loudmouth Sakuragi 'come on, Kitsune! Don't be such a sissy! nyahahhah! To be angry with us with such small things..nyaahahahahhah!'

_'Sakuragi! You're such a.. sigh.. hopeless' _Miyagi have the urge to slap his friend for being so dense..

_'go on you two..piss him more..hahaha..i want to see the ice prince's wrath..much better, see those two broken hearted hahahhah' _Mitsui is having the time of his life.._ 'this is getting better and better'_

Ayako looks at Mitsui and raises an eyebrow, He was grinning like crazy .. And knowing the ex-gangster,those in his mind will never be a good thing. She looks at the two idiots and slap herself when Rukawa stands up before giving them a 'dirty finger' and leaves again

Hikoichi seeing that sweatdrops for the nth time..he is mad, alright..

" Rukawa doesn't like someone invading his personal space, if those two keep on doing that, well, expect that he'll never talk to them, if he ever talk anyway..''

"I guess, I'll tell that to Hanamichi.." said Miyagi

"Might as well inform that stupid dork'' mutter Koshino

The two was about to go to the gloomy players but was stopped by Ayako..

Now, It was time for Mitsui to raise an eyebrow

"What are you two doing? you're gonna end up the fun..let them discover Rukawa's dislike the hard way" Ayako glances at Mitsui then winks.. _She knows too_

And Mitsui gone WTF.. he's not the only one bored anyway.. And found a partner with his theory

* * *

_A/N : Minna...THANKS FOR READINg ^^^^^ _

_Arigatou for all the reviews :) _

_Should I make this longer, guys? ,, Any suggestions, comments..will be a great help,minna^^_

**Next crap, er Chapt: Drunk guys with TRUTH or DARE!**

Rukawa's really beyond pissed with those two.. And the two is having the not-so-much-happy-time right now.. the others start to notice how 'affected' the two were with the mad fox.. Mitsui finds a partner by the name of Ayako who is as bored as he is/..

It's the night of Truth or Dare!..feelings unfold, stupidity expose.. and a hell of confession to come!

#rabbiitttttttts!


	9. Drunk guys with TRUTH or DARE!

_and yes, Im back... I guess?.. ^^_

_Thanks minna for all the reviews..and yes, my chapts are a bit .. whew..I'll try to make this longer.. hohohoh.._

_sorry for the foul words.. OCness.. and stuffs .._

_so lets goooooo!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Drunk guys with Truth or Dare**

_'well this is a bum'_ Sendoh doesn't really know how many times he let out a sigh..

He sighed once again. Five days. Five freaking days since 'his' Kaede decided to forever, more or less, forget his very existence..

One-on-One? NO. Interpretations of his looks. None. Not even a single response from the said prince..Nope,not a single one..

He's not the only one that was totally wiped out from Kaede's book of _'I Know You so I'll Recognize You'._ But Sakuragi's the least of his concern after all, he was his rival, right?

Though what was happening today was not the rivalry competition but on how to make the cold prince 'forgive' their idiocity. It's been days that they figure out Rukawa was really mad and_ still_ mad at them. Well that was after all the cursed words towards them, ignoring methods and the killing glare did they finally decided to puti into their minds that he doesn't want the two of them to get close to him.

And it's kind of surprising for him that he could really be that affected . Of course, he 'like' Rukawa but to a point where he can't even play, eat or sleep well? And he doesn't want any lemons! And that's big..

He realized how hard he already fell for the ice block ace and at the same time realizing how damn it is.

Who wouldn't be damn? The one that you really, really like have declaired five days ago that a guy named Sendoh Akira did not exist in his crystal ice castle of his. He has to make ways to win him back.

Sendoh suddenly widened his eyes when the idea registered in his mind._ 'hell? Get him back?'_ it sounded so wrong , it's like_ 'w-were together already'_ At that, he felt his face reddened

Man, he needs to find a way to fix this before his sanity turns A.W.O.L..

" Oi Sendoh! Pay attention!"

"H-hai! Gomen"

* * *

" See? told ya Sendoh's out of it"

Koshino glanced at Hasegawa before glancing back at his 'stupid' friend who is on the now scolding ceremony from their trainer

_'Is that even Sendoh?He seems clumsy , I don't think that's the Sendoh that is feared inside the court!' guy 1 whispers_

_'I know right? He's not even paying attention! Even his shots were failures! You think he lost his magic touch?'_

Koshino rolled his eyes after hearing the 'whisper' conversation from some anonymous campers.

_'why don't the two of you just say it out loud since your 'whispers' were so loud that we can hear ya from afar, huh? And what's with the magic touch, what are you, twelve years old or something?!' _

_'And that stupid air head Sendoh-' _Koshino was about to reprimand his friend on his mind when he felt someone tap his shoulder..

" You're also aware that your thoughts were out loud too, right Kosh?"

Hasegawa, Ikegami, Hanagata and Fujima are all trying, but definitely failing, to control their laughs at the now embarassed Ryonan player.

Koshino blushes ...no, wait..koshino NEVER blush.. He just cough and fix his shirt, but who would buy that? He facepalmed then looked at Sendoh who, now unsuprisingly, missed another shot.

"See? he is really out of it" Hisegawa repeated himself

"Oh Ya' think?" Of course, being Koshino, he was being sarcastic again

"So the Sendoh Akira of Ryonan decided to still play Out of Character too huh". It was Maki with his trusty friend Jin .

"too?" They all asked

"Who else?" -it was Mitsui coming in

* * *

**An hour ago...**

"the Kitsune ignores me again"

Sakuragi mutters to himself but Mitsui and Miyagi heard him clearly.. The whole Shohoku team are inside the gym of their camp with Kainan team too..

"Sakuragi! " they heard Ayako shout. Yasuda pass the ball to the not paying attention Sakuragi and his face catches the ball directly

" You stupid! Pay attention!"

This is the normal time when an ace inserts his three syllable famous word..IF today is even normal..so, no..there is no Do aho part.. the said ace continued shooting totally forgetting the scene..

" alright, now let's pair you all up for the whole session today you'll be with each other" their trainer told them..

" Kaede Rukawa will be paired up with... Sakuragi Hanamichi"

And before violent reactions came into picture, they were shock when Rukawa raises his hand and requested to go to the clinic.. and he never showed his face the whole time leaving a red head all by himself..

"I-i think Rukawa and, and Sakuragi are not Ok with each other..." Yasuda said looking at the silent, _surprisingly and shockingly_, Sakuragi at the corner

Miyagi raises an eyebrow " Since when did they even became Ok, Yasu?"

Point taken.

"I mean, they're suppose to bicker, though that is kind of not good.b-but they are Sakuragi and Rukawa..they are suppose to do that.. But now, Rukawa was totally ignoring Sakuragi.."

The players listening looked at Yasuda weirdly "W-what?"

"I underestimate your observations with your surroundings, Yasu.. " Mitsui was saying this like Yasuda just discovered a cure to a chronic disease..

Even their ex captain was taken aback by his player's comments.. " As long as they don't cause trouble, Im fine with that..They can get out of character all day and I really couldn't care less"

But god forbid the Shohoku team to have a 'normal' day.. What happened? Sakuragi happened.

Sakuragi settled himself to play OC the whole duration of their practice .. which creeped out the whole team,.. even the Kainan were shocked..

He was listening, plays differently..yes, Sakuragi was following orders without violence and protest! No Tensai declaration, not even an aura of out of the level confidence..

They were all distressed on how Sakuragi can get into their nerves playing OOC or not! They won't admit it but they just want the old Sakuragi back, Blabbermouth, self-proclaiming genius.. a total wreck on the team..but it's normal. Annoying but normal.. The Sakuragi today was humble, silent and diligent.. it was suppose to be normal.. It's supposedly normal, but creepy..and sanity breaking..

* * *

After a short flashback, even Koshino and the others creeped out .. well its kind of disturbing hearing an OC Sakuragi..

"And didn't you all notice, it just started when a certain somebody clinch to become mad for almost five days.." Hasegawa said. It made them think before realizing something

" Maybe this doesn't concern Rukawa at all.. I mean, they can't be that affected..right? Or maybe...p-perhaps.." Fujima hesitate to continue..

"what, can you think of anything that happened five days ago that may have been the cause of the weirdness the two are now possesing, Fujima?" Mitsui challenges the ex captain of Shoyo

and eventually they cannot think of any other reasons other than a mad fox..

Mitsui thought that they are not that dense..sooner or later, specially they are on a camp now, they'll be mindful enough that a certain spikey and a red head holds a way different attention to a more denser than them by the name Kaede Rukawa..

"Dont tell me..." Maki says

They guessed what Maki was thinking..

"IMpossible" says Ikegami

"Hell No" seconded by Hasegawa

"Seriously?..I d-dont think so...right?" follows by Fujima

"..." Koshino opt to be silent on this one

"Its possible. Hell yes..And I think so too" clearly, it was mitsui

"T-they're g-gay and...they .." it was Hanagata

"'like' Rukawa?" Jin cannot believe it..but after all their thoughts gathered.. this is the only conclusion they can make.. it was absolutely crazy,,but possible..

"What ? Your teammate Kiyota is gay..and he likes your ex capt here.. " Mitsui ignores the reataliation from the Kainan players" Then I think your Fukuda is..hmm... yeah, he's gay.. so, why so shock about it?"

"Oi, Mitsui, you can't just declaire them like this is just fruitcakes we're talking here.. Besides, we are talking about Sakuragi Hanamichi and Sendoh Akira .. " Hasegawa told the ever grinning three pointer

" Hmm? Sendoh's friend here is not reacting when I told you guys that Sendoh has a thing for our Rukawa" they looked at Koshino who just shrugged his shoulders...

And they could not do anything but widen their eyes...

"I think tonight is the night we confirm our suspicions, don't you agree with me?"

And the grin on the middle school MVP tells them that tonight will be 'something' to remember..

* * *

"why are we here again?" Koshino wanted to caged himself for simply being here at this..topsy-turvy Mitsui says 'bonding' night..

"This isn't bonding, it's a hell crap of a junk" Koshino looked at the pissed Hanagata who is looking at the noise they were making..He thought, they were the only few sensible guys who thinks this is nothing but a headache..

What bonding time?

It was friday night and Mitsui 'propose' to have a little bonfire get-together.. If you all think that they are pragmatic people not to believe those 'innocent' eyes of the three pointer, you got it all wrong. They don't want to know how he had convinced their facilitators and even two of them joined in..

Japan Team Players Eric and Will, their Japanese-American trainers..

A great number of them came . Two OC's were forced to join after Mitsui told them that an ice prince will also be joining them, which is a lie _at first. _Truth to be told, they received a killing glaire when they invited the said cold prince.

But when Ayako 'politely' ask him, for reasons they do not wish to know of, he finally agreed.

In many instances, they think how those still sane-intact in the Shohoku managed to live with the bunch of 'unique' members of them. And the respect for their Coach Anzai grew each day for handling such exclusive team

when Rukawa showed up, he started to diminish his coldness towards the two unmistakingly affected players..It seems that the two facilitators grasp the situation, and the cold air engulfing them so they take up the opportunity to lighten up the mood by bringing 'drinks' .. much joy for the others and headache for some

"ugh..Sir Will..isn't alcohols not allowed?"

"And where's the fun in that? Pish posh, this is a celebration! What's a celebration without some energizers, right?"

"Oh I love you !" Mitsui declaires, already opening a can of beer

"You just want it yourself, Mitsui" Hasegawa stated

"Says the guy who already drank a bottle" Replies Mitsui and looking at the empty can near Hasegawa

"Touche my friend" Hasegawa raises another can

"Bye" Rukawa was already standing

"So the Ace of Shohoku can't take up a beer.." Maki, by that time finishing a can, utter

_'that's because I am the only well-reasoned here who thinks that you will all go wacky later and I don't want to get involve yet again to some crazy lunatics like those two airheads who claims to annoy me every single day' _But Rukawa will never say that

"Che, I knew you could be so weak when it comes to some puny alcohols" Mitsui suddenly points out

And Kaede Rukawa NEVER backs out on a challenge, therefore, takes Mitsui Hisashi's bait..

* * *

"E-eh? R-rukawa?"

They looked at the now sleeping ace

"Told ya he can't take an alcohol"

_'half-baked idiot! that's because you let him drink too much!' _Akagi wanted to kill Mitsui

And he thought Rukawa was sensible enough not to fall for their three pointer..He was now flushed red and asleep...totally knocked out

Akagi, Uozumi and Ayako helps Hikoichi and Yasuda bring their roomate to their cabin, which is better because they don't want to let the two still innocent-minded lads being drawn to the INsanity of their teammates..

"hey, I have an idea minna" An idea, Koshino knew, coming from Mitsui Hisashi will never be safe..

What idea? Truth or Dare..

nope, absolutely not a normal truth or dare..they were drunk,,.they,.take note,..

* * *

A lot already left a while ago before Rukawa, and here left four players of Shohoku and Ryonan,five from Shoyo and three Kainan players- the NOT sane teams of Kanagawa

Kiyota was singing an out of tune lullaby with Nagano and Takano from Shoyo..After confessing that he wanted to be a J-pop idol but Kami-sama forbid him to have the voice..

Ikegami confessed that when he was younger, he wished to be a ballerina but have broken his toes when he tried one time..

Miyagi was crying meanwhile blurting out that he betrayed his love for his Aya-chan after making out with a shirt he was holding a while ago' I thought It was Aya-chan!'

Maki was telling them,with a really serious grown up face, about the price of their laundry in their university and on how he managed to let Kiyota do the laundry whenever he visits him.. Mitsui comments'totally gay' and koshino agrees

Fujima was silently sobbing when he told them about how his little Bun-bun Rabbit died..Hanagata was soothing him like his mom, typical for Hanagata

Kogure was trying to calm the two trainers after hearing the 'sad' gangster life of Mitsui..

'what a sad story, what a sad story...' Will and Eric kept on repeating those like mantra at the same time glomping the passed out Jin

Fukuda was whispering chants ...and they do not know the reason for it..

And the bottle points at the bashed Sendoh..

Koshino believes that he was far from sober too..And Mitsui's crazy mind infected him as well

"so Sendoh,. Truth or Dare?"

"truth.." Sendoh mumbles..He was liquored up already so he did not see the glint from Koshino and the grin from Mitsui

"What do you think of.. the ace of Shohoku, Sendoh?"

"Oh? Kaede-chan?"

"E-eh?" The craziness starts to wear off from the group

"Yes, Kaede-chan"

" Don't call him Kaede, kosh-kosh! I am the only one who should call him that!" Sendoh was whinning like a kid

"W-why?" Maki asks, forget the whining and the Kosh-kosh part..

"..."

"What do you think about YOUR Kaede, Sendoh?" all attentions were on them now

Sendoh then, smiled

"He's beautiful.."

_huh?_

_"_He is silent but mysterious as well.. he's like an enigma!He doesn't care abput the others but he was just... well, people just misunderstand him.."

They were having the shock of their lifetime

"Do you like...Rukawa, Sendoh?" Eric asks

"Of course, I do! In fact, I really, really like him! I want to cuddle him, I want to always be with him..and sometimes, I wish to kiss him !.. Did you see his lips, but don't look at it or I'll kill you Sir Eric.. It's like a girl's lips.. but I don't want to tell him..he'll be mad at me..more.. Did he not like me, Sir?he doesnt want to talk to me...and, and it hurts .."

Kanagawa team gone WTF.. The popular ace was confirmed.._not_ straight..

"Then, A-are you going to confess to your Kaede?" Ikegami asks

But before he could answer back, Sakuragi Hanamichi straighten up and walked towards Sendoh, grabbing the collar of his shirt with a drunken and angry face...

"You can't confess to Kitsune ! Because He is MY Fox!"

That was the night the imitate a fish gaping for air..

"Sakuragi... d-do you?.. " Will asks ... he is the only one who could ask right now

"I like the fox! And I WILL be the one confessing to MY Kitsune..and Not this Spikey broomhead!"

Fujima Kenji could not take it anymore and out his consciousness like a light...

"Kenji!"

* * *

_End for now ^^.. Gomen for the short and boring chappy..I promise to make this better.. _

_Suggestions please? Arigatou! ^^^_


End file.
